Shadow World
*7 December 2003 Team Artail |prev = Sonic's Big Break |next = Robotnik's Revenge }} "Shadow World" is the thirty-sixth episode of the anime series, Sonic X, as well as the fourth episode in the Shadow Saga. It first aired on 7 December 2003 and 20 November 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Sam Speed *Mister Tanaka *Ella *Danny *Frances *Helen *Mister Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Mister Schmitz *Jerome Wise *Black-Suited Agents *Police officers *Christina Cooper *Topaz *President *Doctor Eggman *Maria Robotnik *Gerald Robotnik *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Egg Golem Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode starts off with a news report saying that there were no injured survivors after the destruction of Prison Island, leaving Sonic's friends relieved. Amy suspects that Shadow has transported Chris with Eggman and Sonic immediately leaves in order to search for Chris although he is still targeted by the police. The gang all proceed to look for Eggman's secret base. Meanwhile Knuckles is running through a desert and then flashes back to his recent encounter with Rouge who has stolen the Master Emerald. The ground suddenly shakes and Knuckles moves further only to discover Eggman's pyramid base. Chris is then seen inside Space Colony ARK along with Shadow. Chris wonders if he's the first kid to have ever gone to outer space to which Shadow replies he is not. Chris notes that Sonic and Shadow look alike and asks if they were related by receives no answer except for a stare, leaving Chris scared. Staring out through the window, Shadow receives another flashback to his past: he, Maria and Gerald being chased by the GUN soldiers. Eventually Shadow is trapped inside a capsule and Maria was there, asking Shadow to fulfill her promise which were the last words before Shadow is sent to Earth in the capsule. Shadow vows to have revenge over humanity. Meanwhile Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe began to prepare the Eclipse Cannon and threatens the President that he will use it unless the population surrenders. Knuckles battles Egg Golem while Tails adapts the X-Tornado to fly into space to rescue Chris. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep36-eye1.jpg|Space Colony ARK EG.jpg|Egg Golem Regional differences *Shadow's flashback about the ARK and running with Maria ends when she presses the lever to launch the capsule to Earth. In the Japanese version her body is seen hitting the floor after pulling the lever. *The gun firing is reduced in Shadow's flashback about him and Maria. *In Shadow's flashback about him and Maria, Shadow could not hear what Maria was saying due to explosions and being steal in a tube in the Japanese version. In the English version, this scene was cut. *Beer signs were removed in the English dub. *In the English dub, Knuckles says he knows that Shadow took Chris into space. In the original dub however, he does not say that. This is why Tanaka was happy to see Chris alive later. Differences from Sonic Adventure 2 #In Sonic X, since the rest of the villains are on Space Colony ARK, Bokkun activates the Egg Golem instead of Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2. Title in other languages Video File:Sonic X Episode 36 - Shadow World References Category:Episodes Category:Shadow Saga episodes Category:Season 2 episodes